Something (KaiHun)
by bnmupid
Summary: Repost. Hanya sebuah kisah kehidupan pasangan seorang gadis cantik bermulut pedas nan manis dan kekasih hitam nan tamvan. So... silahkan dinikmati... KaiHun! Kai!Sehun!(gs) Please Review Juseyo.
1. chapter 1

Something (KaiHun)

. By bnmupid

Cast :Kai, Sehun(gs), dll

Genre : comedy, romance, hurt, dll

Chapter 1 : Calm down

"AYANG SEHUN, PANGERAN GANTENG UDAH DATENG!!" Pagi yang cerah mendadak mendung lengkap sama petir yang nyamber sana-sini persis cabe"an nyamber pacar orang. Penyebabnya bukan lain adalah cowo gans yang udah nangkring didepan rumah pujaan hatinya itu.

Ckrek. Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka dengan seorang cecans yang idungnya udah kemvang kempis karna kesel, "Heh item! Masih pagi elah ganggu ketenangan tau ga." Si cowo masih stay cool.

"Yaelahsist, selaw aja napa masih pagi udah ngegas starter dulu biar panas." Cowo gans ber identitas Kim Jongin itu malah makin ngawur. Si cewe makin kesel, dia baru pengen nyautin lagi tapi--

"Kak, knapa sih pagi-pagi udah ribut aja? Si Chaerin buang pup anjing di depan rumah lagi?" Satu cewe lagi dateng dari dalem, bedanya nih cewe ngebuat hati Jongin berbunga-bunga. Dia nyengir siap melempar gombalan paginya tapi baru mangap si cewe pertama - Oh Luhan- udah nikung duluan omongannya.

"Gausah bacot lo tem, nih cewe lu udah dateng. Gue denger lo teriak ga jelas atau ngeluarin gombalan ga mutu gue sumpel mulut lo pake pup nya si vivi." Habis mengeluarkan ultimatum itu Luhan melengos kedalem.

Jongin mendengus. Tapi ga lama matanya udah berbinar binar ngeliat pujaan hatinya, Oh Sehun ngedeketin dia lengkap sama senyumnya yang bikin Jongin lumer, "Kamu ga dilempar sandal sama Kak Luhan kan?" Jongin pundung. Ga bisa kah Sehun memulai dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis kayak kurma? Eh salah yang manis kayak 'kamu makin ganteng deh Jong' atau se simpelnya 'pagi ganteng' yahh poor Kim Jongin.

"Kamu gabisa lebih sweet dikit gitu?" Jongin cemberut, demi vivi yang pernah boker di kasur Luhan muka cemberut Jongin itu ewwhh banget. Sehun menghela napas, "Salah sendiri dateng dateng teriak ini rumah Jong bukan hutan." Jongin nyengir, "Kalo di hutan tarzannya kayak kamu sih rela aku beb tinggal disana."

PLAK!!

"Aduhh!!! Yakk Han gue bakar boneka hello kitty kesayangan lo nangis lo berhari-hari!!" Jongin berapi-api pasalnya dia bener-bener ditimpuk pake sandal dan kena pas di kepalanya. Ouhh ini sakit kawan. Sehun cuma meringis, "Baru dibilang tadi. Udah ah kita berangkat aja yuk kelamaan disini bisa kejadian world war 3." Jongin berbunga- bunga lagi, kenapa? Soalnya tangannya dipegang ama Sehun ughh rasanya wow broh.

Didalem Luhan geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan Jongin. Dia masih ga ngerti kenapa cowo absurd cem dia bisa jadi calon ade ipar nya? Ada apa dengan selera Sehun? 'Mudah-mudahan Sehun gak Madesu tinggal ama si Jongin'.

Skip

"Kadang lebih baik melepaskan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit daripada mempertahankannya" Ucapan penuh makna itu mengalir keluar dari seorang jones bernama Kris Wu. Para pendengar mengernyit heran, "Maksud lo Luhan?" Pemuda ganteng pemilik senyum idiot, Park Chanyeol menyahuti. Kris langsung natap Chanyeol garang. Bukan rahasia lagi kalo cowo tampan dengan kadar narsis melebihi batas itu suka ama Luhan, iya Luhansistahnya si Sehun, tapi sayang beribu sayang ditolak mentah-mentah yang merupakan rekor karna Kris itu jarang banget ditolak.

"Yaelah Kris masa gitu aja nyerah, jangan dong buktikan sama dunia kalo kita ini gengs para cogan penakluk hati wanita masa baru 3 bulan lo udah nyerah!!" Jongin mencoba menularkan semangat berkobar nya ke Kris tapi Kris cuma menghela napas, dia diem aja sampe..

"Ett dah, bau apaan nih busuk bener!! " Pak Tatang penjual soto betawi itu ngomong lumayan keras para siswa yang denger langsung ngendus-ngendus udara tak terkecuali Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama muka keduanya terlihat asem, "Woy siapa yang kentut elah baunya kayak kambing kaga mandi 15 taun, " Kris masih diem alhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin curiga. Lalu Chanyeol inget omongan Kris dan paham maksud sesungguhnya.

" KALO MAU BOKER, BOKER AJA GAUSAH PAKE NGELEMPAR QUOTE DASAR JELMAAN GALAXY!!! "

Seketika kantin riuh, karna bercampur aduk dengan suara tertawa dan bau yang yahh tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Ternyata tadi bau busuk berasal dari Kris yang kentut dan ga mampu menahan hasratnya. Poor Kris Wu.

TBC

Hai.Salam Author bnmupid.

Gue selama ini tuh cuma baca2 karya2 Author lain. Tapi yahh gua mau coba sedikit2 buat cerita.

Ini ff pertama gue. Sebenernya sih ini cerita buatan adik kelas gue tersayang. Gue mau coba publish karya teman2 gue dlu baru gue akan coba buat sendiri. Soalnya yahh masih harus banyak belajar. Jadi harap maklum kl garing dan ga sebagus yg kalian buat.

Warning: Bahasa not EYD, kasar, sehari-hari.

Dan ini ff KaiHun!gs. Jadi jangan salah lapak.

Thanks, and review juseyo~

Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Something (KaiHun)

. By bnmupid

Cast: Kai, Sehun (gs), Luhan (gs), Baekhyun (gs), Chanyeol, Kris Wu, dll

Genre: Komedi, Romance, dll

Chapter 2:What Happen?

Sehun kesel setengah hidup. Ya gimana kesel pacarnya si temsek nan tamvan Kim Jongin lupa sama janjinya sendiri!!! Udah satu jam dia nungguin Jongin yang katanya mau ngajak jalan tapi udah satu jam juga Jongin tak kunjung menampakkan diri. "Mungkin dia ketiduran, kamu tau kan tabiat dia gimana," omongan Luhan ada benernya tapi firasat Sehun menyebutkan lain. Sehun ngambil smartphone nya yang ada diatas meja tangannya mulai mengetik sesuatu,

To : Temsek gans

Kamu dimanaa??? (Send.)

Biasanya cuma butuh setengah menit buat dapet balesan dari Jongin tapi kali ini Sehun harus nunggu 15 menit dulu baru dibales.

From : Temsek gans

Aku diluar. Jangan ganggu.

Whattt???!!!! Idung mancung Sehun mulai kembang kempis keluar asap saking keselnya, "TEMSEK SIALAANNN!!!!!"

"SEHUN JANGAN BERISIKKK."

Skip

Sehun terus jalan di koridor sekolah disekolah dengan wajah ditekuk. Masih kesel dan ga habis pikir sama kelakuan pacarnya kemaren bahkan setelah sms itu Jongin ga ngehubungin dia sama sekali.

Siapa yang ga kesel coba?

"Oi Hun, muka lu kusut amat kayak seragamnya si temsek." Perkataan itu sejujurnya ga naikkin mood sama sekali makanya Sehun cuma ngelirik Baekhyun dengan males, "diem lo cabe."

"Etdahh, ngegas dia. Lu ngapa sih?" Baekhyun penasaran sama Sehun yang pagi-pagi udah badmood, ga biasanya. Sehun menghela napas, "Kayaknya si Jongin mulai ga peduli ama gue." Baekhyun terkenyodh, Jongin ga peduli ama Sehun? Heiii Jongin tuh sayang beuuttt ama Sehun masa iya dia ga peduli?

"Lu tau darimana dia ga peduli lagi sama lu?" Sehun pun cerita masalahnya ke Baekhyun, yang dengerin mangut" aja kayak dokter lagi dengerin keluhan pasiennya, "jadi gitu.." Sehun ngangguk, "Menurut lo gimana?" Baekhyun mikir keras, dia noleh ke Sehun dengan wajah serius. Sehun udah mempersiapkan hati buat ngedenger komentar Baekhyun tapi tiba-tiba dia nyengir, "gatau hehehe." Sehun menarik napas,

"DASAR CABE NYEBELIN!!!!"

"Pagi beb." Sapaan itu seperti biasa muncul dari bibir seksi seorang Jongin buat pacar kesayangannya, Oh Sehun. Yang disapa mendengus, "Pergi sana." Jongin sweetdrop, kelas hening..

"Loh kenapa aku disuruh pergi? Aku salah apa?" Sehun mendelik kesel, "Gausah sok bego deh Jong, udah sana pergi sebelum gue lempar muka lo pake sepatu." Jongin makin ga ngerti masa iya dia ga salah apa-apa malah disuruh pergi? Diancam pula! Duh cogan gabisa diginiin. Jongin menghela napas, "Yaudah iya aku pergi." Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun sekilas dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. 'Dasar temsek gapeka!!'

"Yang bener Jong?" Jongin mengangguk lemes menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dia emang cerita ke sohib-sohibnya inget Jongin itu setia kawan banget, jadi masalah apapun pasti dia ceritain ke bestprend nya, "tapi aneh Jong, masa tiba-tiba si Sehun marah padahal lo ga lakuin apa-apa." Kata Chanyeol.

Disaat ketiga cogan ini berpikir keras sampe wajahnya mengkerut cem kertas kena aer/? Baekhyun dateng dengan hebring, "Halo cogan-cogan semuaaaa!!!" Kris berdecak kesal, "Dateng-dateng ngerusuh lo." Baekhyun mencibir kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin, "Heh item lo apain temen gue sampe mukanya lecek begitu?"

Jongin tergelak, "Gue juga bingung Baek, jangan asal nuduh gue bener-bener gatau salah gue dimana," Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mata Baekhyun menyipit, udah sipit makin sipit, "Gue ga percaya Jong lo kan kang boong."

Chanyeol menengahi, "Bee, dia emang beneran gatau apa alesan Sehun marah ama dia coba liat deh mukanya." Kris ngangkat alisnya yang mirip angry bird, "Gue ga ngerti apa hubungannya boong ama muka Jongin." Jongin mendelik kesel sementara Chanyeol udah ngakak walopun sebenernya gaada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Jongin itu kalo boong mukanya kayak orang nahan laper plus nahan boker, Tapi sekarang engga itu artinya dia emang ga boong." Celetuk Baekhyun, sekarang Kris ngakak sementara Chanyeol bahkan udah gebrak gebrak meja, Jongin mendengus, "Yang puas aja lu pada ketawa."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan serius, "Lo udah ketemu Sehun?" Jongin ngangguk. Mukanya melas banget sekarang. Baekhyun pun cerita alesannya.

"Arrrgghhh, temsek sialan!!!" Sehun teriak se kenceng yang dia bisa ga peduli tetangganya pada protes ngelemparin dia pake swallow, gapapa lah lumayan koleksi sendal jepit dia nambah. Pengennya sih garuk tembok tapi nanti kuku nya rusak mana baru meni pedi kemaren, yaudah dia teriak aja alih-alih dapet swallow Sehun dapet gebrakkan pintu dari Luhan.

BRAKK!!!

"Eh copot, swallow gue copot. Ckk, sialan lo kak," Well cakep-cakep latahan cuktaw aja:) Luhan mendengus, acara bocannya dia ke ganggu gara-gara Sehun teriak begitu untung tetangga gaada yang ngamuk. "Lu tuh ya gabisa apa teriaknya disimpen besok? Ini udah malem elah." Sehun merengut, matanya ngelirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM KST. Iya Sehun teriak malem-malem, cecans bebas yekan.

"Gue pusing kak, ngertiin lah dikitt." Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus, dia ngedeketin Sehun yg lagi duduk di pinggir ranjang dan duduk disamping adeknya,"Lagian kenapa ga diomongin baik-baik aja sih?" Sehun naikkin kaki keatas ranjang, "Gue masih kitati kak, udah pas ditanyain dia pura-pura gatau." Luhan terdiam. Menurutnya emang sedikit aneh sih, Jongin mustahil boong ama Sehun jangankan boong niat boong aja gapernah. Luhan punya firasat ada sesuatu yg ganjil.

"Udahlah kita bahas besok lagi aja, ajak Baekhyun sekalian kita nongkrong di kafe gimana?" Sehun berpikir sebentar terus ngangguk, mumpung besok tanggal merah daripada dirumah terus, "Yaudah deh." Luhan tersenyum, dia bangun kakinya berjalan keluar kamar Sehun. "Tidur oke, jangan teriak lagi." Sehun cuma nyengir dia ngacungin kedua jempolnya, "Sip kak."

Jongin noleh kesana kemari matanya terus mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Dari gelagatnya udah pasti Jongin lagi nyari seseorang, dia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kafe. Iya sekarang dia lagi di kafe nunggu seseorang walopun kayaknya dia ga ikhlas, liat aja mukanya ditekuk begitu, "Ck lama banget si gue pengen ngajak Sehun jalan kan."

"Jongin!!!" Merasa dipanggil, Jongin menoleh matanya menangkap siluet seorang perempuan yang sekarang jalan kearahnya, "Maap ya gue lama, agak macet tadi." Jongin mendengus pelan seenaknya aja minta maap 'untung cewe lu, kalo bukan udah gue gaplok mulut lu' well Jongin emang ngepens ama Salsa bisku*t, sangat hqq bukan:")

"Lu mau pesen apa krys?" Cewe itu Jung Soo Jung, atau nama bekennya Krystal Jung adalah anak dari temen mamahnya Jongin. Krystal baru beberapa hari di Korea karna dia tinggal di luar negeri dari umurnya 4 tahun, dan ketika dia di Korea Jongin ditugasin sama ibu tercinta buat nemenin Krystal. Jongin sebenernya gamau, tapi mau gimana lagi Jongin itu sayang beutt ama mamahnya dia ga bisa nolak.

"Eh gue pesen ice capuchino aja dulu, kebetulan gue masih kenyang." Jongin ngangguk sekilas, setelah mesenin pesenan tuan puteri/? Jongin memilih diam. Dia masih kepikiran sama aksi ngambek Sehun plus alesan kenapa Sehun ngambek, perkataan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepala nya.

Baekhyun bilang Sehun ngambek gara-gara dia lupa janji buat ngajak Sehun jalan, padahal Jongin yakin hampir semingguan ini dia ga ngajak Sehun jalan, dan masalah sms dia bahkan ga nerima pesan satupun dari Sehun. Masa iya ada setan iseng?

"Jong lo gapapa?" Jongin berjengit ketika tangan krystal ada diatas tangannya, dengan risih Jongin menarik tangannya."Iya gapapa." Krystal tersenyum kecil, "Nanti temenin gue keliling Seoul ya? Udah lama banget gue ga kesini." Fawkkk, pupus sudah harapan Jongin ngajak Sehun jalan hari ini, Jongin cuma ngangguk pelan.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya Jongin dan Krystal memutuskan pergi dari sana. Jongin bangkit dan jalan ngikutin Krystal yang sibuk sama ponselnya, saking sibuknya dia ga ngeliat ada pegawai yang bawa troli berjalan kearah Krystal, Jongin udah mikir kalo si Krystal ampe ketabrak terus lecet dia pasti kenal omel. Dengan reflek dia narik tangan Krystal, Krystal yang juga sedikit kaget pun menjerit kecil dan berakhir dengan posisi mereka yang errr...

TBC

Syukur deh, akhirnya gue bisa publish bab 2 haha. Walaupun garing dan ga sesuai harapan.

Kalo gitu tolong banget review yaaa. Kan kalian yang menilai bagus atau kurangnya ff ini.

So... Comment and vote juseyo~


End file.
